gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Scorzalite
Scorzalite is the fusion of Ice, Pearl, and Sapphire. Appearance Scorzalite has an appearance similar to that of other Scorzalites, as she has a slim body type with four slim arms, broad shoulders, a small waist and long legs. Her skin is light blue and she has two eyes with three irises in each, however they are not shown and are covered up by her bangs. Her nose is pointy and she has a small mouth with plump lips. Her hair is a dull blue color with angular bangs covering her eyes as well as a triangular shaped ponytail that’s tied back and reaches to her shoulders. Her top pair of arms connect at her shoulders while her second pair connect at her waist, and they’re all long with slim hands and fingers. Her gemstones are on her forehead, sternum, and the palm of her upper right hand, and they’re light purple in color. She wears a white and light purple tank top with a shawl draped over her shoulders thats light lilac with a purple star design on it. Her top pair of arms wear white arm bands that go from her elbows to her wrists, while her second pair of arms wear white elbow length gloves. Her waist is dark purple and she has a dull purple skirt on with a purple transparent short skirt overtop of it. Her leggings are gray and she has skintight dark purple boots on as well. Personality Nothing is known about Scorzalite's personality yet. Abilities Scorzalite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Ruby, they form Laguna Agate. * When fused with Rose Quartz, they form Blue Lace Agate. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Pacific Opal. * When fused with Padparadscha Sapphire, they form Scorzalite. * When fused with Ruby and Amethyst, they form Rainbow Fluorite. * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, and Peridot, they form Galaxite. * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, and Heliodor, they form Titanite. * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, and Rose Quartz, they form Gaia Stone (formerly Blue Aura Quartz). * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, and Steven Universe, they form Gaia Stone. * When fused with Rose Quartz, Ruby, Amethyst, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, and Peridot, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Rose Quartz, Ruby, Amethyst, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Coral and Chrome Diopside, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Rose Quartz, Ruby, Amethyst, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Unique Abilities * Cryokinesis: Scorzalite has control over Sapphire's and Ice's cryokinesis. Trivia * When asked who Ice likes being fused into the most, Scorzalite and Sarkinite, GemCrust answered that Ice prefers being fused into Scorzalite, because she finds the use of future vision helpful and cool, especially with video games.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156683049382/ * When asked who would win in a fight, Scorzalite or Sugilite, GemCrust answered that the latter would, because besides Scorzalite's intelligence and cryokinetic abilities, Sugilite is still stronger and bigger than her.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/158901739387/ * Scorzalite has a French accent.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/158481258452/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Scorzalite ((Fe2+,Mg)Al2(OH,PO4)2) is a dark blue phosphate mineral containing iron, magnesium, and aluminium phosphate. Scorzalite forms one endmember of a solid solution series with the lighter, more magnesium-rich lazulite. * Scorzalite crystallizes in the monoclinic system in a dipyramidal form. It has a Mohs hardness of 5.5-6 and a specific gravity of 3.4. It is infusible and insoluble in water, and only slightly soluble in warm hydrochloric acid. * It was first described in 1947 for an occurrence in the granite pegmatite in the Córrego Frio mine, Linópolis, Doce valley, Minas Gerais, Brazil. It was named for the Brazilian geologist Everisto Pena Scorza (1899–1969). Gemstones Gallery Scorzalite Eyes.png|A close-up of Scorzalite's eyes. SizeCompS.png|Scorzalite's size comparison to her component Gems. References Category:A to Z Category:Ice Fusions Category:Pearl Fusions Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Gems Category:Triple Fusions Category:Original Characters Category:Crystal Gems Category:Scorzalites